


Adorable

by Makibuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Sleep-Humming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makibuki/pseuds/Makibuki
Summary: Maki sleeps.Ibuki finds yet another reason to adore her.





	Adorable

' _My girlfriend is so adorable_ ' was a common thought to run through Ibuki's head.

The way she would play with her hair when she was flustered? _Adorable_. How she would constantly give Ibuki stealthy kisses on the cheek in public, and act like she got away with it flawlessly? _Adorable_. How peaceful and happy she looked when getting to cuddle with Ibuki? _Adorable_.

However, despite how extra-especially-adorable Ibuki found the last bit about her girlfriend, the musician was currently experiencing a small dilemma that morning.

Her girlfriend, Maki Harukawa, was tightly cuddled up to her, and even in her sleep, seemed intent on not giving up her hold on the other girl.

The musician had promised to meet with Sayaka and Kaede for a morning shopping trip together, but her reluctance to wake up her girlfriend was currently throwing a wrench in that plan.

" _Alright, Ibuki. Chiaki's fallen asleep on Tsumugi a lot of times in the past. You just gotta remember what she does to free herself._ " The girl thought to herself, quickly trying to plan out her escape.

Thankfully, her arms were still free enough to grab her pillow. The musician cautiously attempted to navigate it between herself and the former assassin, managing to create a soft barrier between herself and her girlfriend. " _Alright, there's step one._ "

Next, Ibuki would use the plushness of the pillow to push herself forwards, barely managing to slide down and out of Maki's arms. Just as she escaped, her girlfriend’s arms would suddenly wrap tighter around the pillow, Ibuki giving a small sigh of relief at her narrow escape.

Once she managed to get out of bed, the musician would finally relax, starting to properly prepare for the day. After quickly fixing up her hair and brushing her teeth, she'd start to get changed into her usual day clothes, quietly singing to herself as she got ready.

However, as she was pulling up one of her leggings, she'd quickly stop singing and freeze, picking up on a small noise. " _Was that... humming?_ " Ibuki wondered, standing up and looking towards Maki.

The musician slowly walked towards the bed, leaning forwards to make sure Maki was still asleep. She swore she heard her girlfriend humming along to her singing just a moment ago.

She quickly waved a hand in front of Maki's face.

No response.

She gently poked Maki's cheek.

No response.

A few moments after, an idea would suddenly appear in Ibuki's mind, the musician leaning even further forwards to give her girlfriend a small kiss on the forehead.

" _Not even a blush,_ " Ibuki thought to herself, tapping her chin as she tried to consider the possibilities. Either her girlfriend was incredibly determined to fake being asleep for some reason, or Maki somehow did manage to fall back asleep moments after humming along to Ibuki.

Regardless, the musician would end up turning away from the bed, quickly picking up where she left off in her song as she'd continue to get ready.

And once again, she'd hear Maki humming along.

The musician would immediately whip her head right back around to look at her girlfriend, but somehow, Maki still appeared fast asleep.

"Hmm, hm hm hm... Four hms." Ibuki quietly murmured, sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed. Slowly, she'd pick up where she left off in her song, singing in a quiet voice to make sure she wouldn't awaken Maki.

To both her surprise and delight, the sleeping girl would suddenly begin to hum along to Ibuki's singing, matching the tone and pace surprisingly well.

Just to be certain that it wasn't a coincidence, Ibuki would end up singing a few more songs, watching and listening excitedly as Maki would continue to hum in her sleep alongside her girlfriend's singing.

It took everything in Ibuki's power to stop herself from squealing in delight as she finished the last song, a tiny smile appearing across Maki's face once it ended.

The musician would swiftly finish getting ready for her shopping trip after her small revelation about her girlfriend, making sure to leave a note for Maki on the nightstand before heading out.

* * *

"Hmm... She's a little late. Think something else came up?" Kaede asked, looking to Sayaka as she took a small sip of her drink, idly scanning the food court for any sign of the musician.

Before the idol could reply, Ibuki would suddenly appear before the two as if on cue, taking a seat at the table the girls were sharing with a wide smile and noticeable blush across her face. 

"Oh, good morning, Ibuki!" Sayaka happily greeted, quickly picking up on the musician's mood. "You seem extra upbeat today. Did something good happen?"

Ibuki would give a small chuckle at Sayaka's question, tapping her arm and grinning. "...My girlfriend is so adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at actually writing a fic through to the end, and Ibuki/Maki is the hill I've chosen to die on


End file.
